


Parlous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [569]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team arrives at what was supposed to be a crime scene, but there only seemed to be a man with a gun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/21/2000 for the word [parlous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/21/parlous).
> 
> parlous  
> Attended with peril; fraught with danger; hazardous.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #254 Good Luck.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Parlous

Tony wasn’t sure how they’d ended up in this situation. Dispatch had said they had a dead body, but so far all they’d found was a crazy man with a gun. He was ranting about how he’d make them all pay, right now.

In a parlous move, Tony stepped out from cover and spoke calmingly to the crazy man. Gibbs, Bishop, and McGee all gasped out Tony in fear. Good luck was on Tony’s side today and instead of getting shot like would normally happen in a situation like this, Tony actually managed to talk the man down and get him to hand the gun over.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
